bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Unjou
Appearence Somewhat short and slender, Unjou is distinguished by his black unbrella he constantly carries. (Which happens to be his zanpakuto) Unjou has long, light blue hair, with a part in his bangs and the back braided. The part reveals his hole, located on his forehead. His left eye is covered by the remainder of his mask. Unjou's uniform is styled to look like a chinese pao, exept white with black outlines. Personality Carefree and cheerful, work is hardly ever the first priority of Unjou. Though not providing comedial releif like Halcón, Unjou does tend to ignore orders and skip work, leading to comedial scenes of him being scolded and punished. Despite his carefree and rebellious attitude, Unjou is a force to be reckoned with when provoked. He kills people without hestitation when angered, and will continue to kill even after the target is destroyed until none remain. However, this is rare as he is rarely angered or provoked. Synopsis The Arrancar Five arc Nothing yet Powers & Abilities Unjou, being fourth in the espada, has his own abilities. Sonído: Unjou claims to have an average speed, though his constant flickering in battle suggests otherwise. Cero: Unjou has been shown firing cero from his umbrella's tip. The cero is black, like the umbrella. Bala: Bala is a bullet made of concentrated spiritual pressure. Unjou has a silver bala. Garuganta: Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. While Unjou has this ability, he only uses it for transportation on occasion. Vast Spiritual Power: His spiritual power is considerably high, making the surroundings distort and shake when fighting. Immense power Unjou has an unbeleiveable amount of power, as he is shown accidentaly breaking large houses with a simple puch. Combined with his speed, Unjou's power increases, able to kill with one strike at half power.Along with speed, power is one of Unjou's most used and best abilities. Weaknesses Swordsmanship: Unjou's swordmanship is terrible, as Unjou hardly has any sword abilities (most of his abilities involve projectiles from his unbrella zanpakuto) Zanpakuto Sendokouu ( Japanese for death rain ) is the zanpakuto of Unjou. In its sealed state, it takes the form of an umbrella, with a sword hidden in the handle. The command to realease it is "Decend from the blackened sky." Resurrección: Sendokouu, when released, changes little. The umbrella sword doesnt change, but Unjou's skin becomes slightly darker, and his hair turns black. The piece of mask around his left eye moves to the right eye as well, going down the cheeks and around the head, meeting at the head's back. Resurrección Special Ability: Upon the command "Soak" Unjou's body becomes acidic to the touch, buring all that come in contact with him. This can also be used as a projectile. Unjou spins, thus sending dart-like acid all around him. Upon saying "Rain", he can also alter the battlefield. Unjou can summon acidic rain to affect all in the area. When puddles of this begin to form, Unjou can enter the puddle, and exit from another. The Rain ability has a downside, however. When indorrs, ow when there are no clouds in the sky, Unjou cannot perform the rain technique. He can always use the "soak" technique, however.